


anchor

by transishimaru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, trans Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transishimaru/pseuds/transishimaru
Summary: Ishimaru Kiyotaka's about to move back to his old neighborhood for high school, which means meeting up again with his childhood best friend.





	anchor

**Author's Note:**

> initially this started as a very short AU, but i got stuck in traffic so my brain took it further
> 
> the lore joke here is that their blog usernames are based on gifts you can give them. so "2litrebottleofpepsi" is Hifumi, "lilmacsgloves" is Taka, and "redchinchillaseatcover" is Mondo. I'll post the others as they crop up to me, but I will warn that because of how turbulent my life is right now, updates will not be regular
> 
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB3BWmCOW2Y) because i couldn't think of anything better.

**2litrebottleofpepsi:** Ishimaru-dono!!! I have a request for you >:3c  
                                 a task only *you* can complete!!

Less than…? Oh. That cat emoji again. Hm. So he was getting the hang of this!

 **lilmacsgloves:** Would you like another drawing prompt?

 **2litrebottleofpepsi:** how did you know!

Taka sighs against the rim of his water glass, but he smiles as he does it. There were worse favors Hifumi could be asking him for…even if this was the third time this week.

 **lilmacsglvoes:** Give me a minute to think about it?

 **2litrebottleofpepsi:** take ‘r time!

Taka navigates away from the tab and pulls up another, tapping the pads of his fingers against the keys as he thinks. Then he types in _Hope’s Peak Academy Student_.

Forum post of class list…forum post of class list…forum post of supply list…aha! Here’s a – nope. Never mind. Another forum post of a class list – and not even a current class list. No one listing that they went there currently.

Well, it was probably for the best that no one was posting such personal knowledge where anyone could find it.

Another heavy sigh. So that’s a first day that will be rough…

His computer blips with the sound of his Monofeed updating. Another message from Hifumi. Couldn’t he wait?

 **2litrebottleofpepsi:** preferably something I haven’t drawn before…or even something I’ve never watched!  
                                if that helps your thought process at all  
                                I’m trying to get ready for a con ;3;

Something he hadn’t watched yet? That sounded like a pretty small list, now they’d watched _AKIRA_ in class. Neither one had been able to sit through all of _Bleach_ and Taka had given up on _One Piece_ and _Naruto_ years ago. That, and he was still kind of distracted.

If only his father hadn’t over-reacted.

…that was harsh, wasn’t it? He was only concerned. His peers had rarely been kind, but Taka coming home with a black eye, his jacket mailed back two weeks later with death threats sewn in… He probably wouldn’t have taken that well, either. Even if he did have a couple good friends at his old school, and after he’d spent his whole childhood with only the one.

Hey! That was something, right? Going back to his old neighborhood, maybe…

 _Mondo Oowada_?

Scattered results here and there, most for Daiya Oowada. Not their parents? Odd. Well, it had been four years. No way to tell if they moved. But time didn’t help the disappointment any, Taka chewing on his cheek. He should have thought of this sooner; it’d been five months since he heard from his friend, when Mondo sent him a postcard he’d forgotten to mark with a return address that only said they were probably moving to a different neighborhood. Which also meant there was no guarantee he’d go to the same school –

He sighs again. That’s a record for him. But this, if he can get vulgar for a second, sucks. In and out of phone service, his best friend is in and out of phone service, neither one of them with great access to wi-fi or a laptop – well, that wasn’t Taka’s problem anymore. Makoto’s crush-of-the-month was helping him learn to build these things, and he’d given Taka a prototype, wouldn’t take no for an answer or any payment, said it was a ‘going-away present…’

“Taka?” His cousin knocks, then sticks her head in the room, looking in with well-contained worry. (But they all have the same worried face. Their mothers shared it.) “How are you settling in?” Taka shrugs, and she steps in to look at him a little more closely. “You can sit on the bed with that, you know?”

“Ah, wouldn’t that be bad? To sleep with a laptop?”

Peko is smiling at him, gently. “Probably. We both do it sometimes, though,” she says.

Both. As in her, _and_ her boyfriend. He’s still reeling a bit from that, that she’s even allowed to live on her own with one. It’s certainly progressive. He doesn’t know how to feel about it, even if Fuyuhiko had been quick to tell him with embarrassment that they didn’t “do anything” except sleep, literally, together. And that Taka would be expected to keep the same morals, in addition to not drinking while underage or driving without a license.

He didn’t need to worry on either account. “I wouldn’t want to break it,” he mutters. “Besides, school is finished, and –“

“And I know you’re doing online classes,” she says. “But I understand. I just want to make sure…”

Make sure that he’s getting along okay. This was what he was worried about when his father called. His aunt was furious at how he’d been treated, and insisted that he stay with Peko for the last two years of high school. His father had been worried it would be a burden on his cousin, the Kendo master. Taka was worried she’d do something like threaten everybody at school to be nice to him, using her clout as a senior. Not to mention, god forbid, if those rumors about her boyfriend being related to the yakuza turn out to be true.

“I’m fine,” Taka says, though he hears himself yell it, enough that he sees a blur of gold that’s Fuyuhiko sticking his head in the hallway before he turns himself around. “Does he-“

“No, but it won’t take him long to guess,” Peko says, crossing her arms. “I’ve told him not to ask until you’re ready to talk about it. That will give him time to cool off, as well.”

“Thanks,” he replies, keeping his volume even. His father had told him not to make too much of a fuss while he was here, as if he had any plans to. Although, well, he could be awfully pushy sometimes, so maybe he had a point there. “I don’t want to-“

“You’re not a burden,” she cut him off, standing back up. Looks like she didn’t really know what to talk about either. Something they could work on, then? She bites her lip as she looks at a point far off on his desk, clearly gearing herself up to say something. “Your father did ask me to teach you some self-defense. I know you know some kendo, and I will not be taking no for an answer, either.” And to prove it, she leaves quickly before he can start up an argument.

So, there. There’s how he gets to know his cousin (again), after moving (again). And there’s his summer plans, aside from studying and refreshing his feed every so often. Not that there was much on his own blog, so there was a third item – fourth, if he counted his desperate search to find some kind of club at his new school where he might meet other people like him –

Hm? One of those joke posts Hifumi was always reblogging, something like “replace part of ur name with [vulgarity] it’s super hilarious” from one of those blogs Makoto followed for him when he helped him set up the blog. So…what about this caught his attention? The tags…? _#bitchondo oowandbitch_

“Excuse me?!” he says out loud, to no one. Speak, as they say, of the devil, and he shall appear!

 **lilmacsgloves:** Hello! I saw your tags on the b*tch post and I wanted to know, does this mean your name is Mondo Oowada?

The answer comes a lot faster than any Taka has ever sent himself.

 **redchinchillaseatcover:** lmao yeah who wants 2 kno

 **lilmacsgloves:** The same Mondo Oowada who dressed up as his brother for Halloween when he was six?!

 **redchinchillaseatcover:** what in the fuck who is this

 **lilmacsgloves:** Mondo! It’s Kiyotaka Ishimaru! We used to live down the street from each other!

He bites on his own lip, and wonders if he looks anything like Peko when he does it. Huh, something about this gives him an idea. He minimizes the message box with Mondo’s url, feeling a little sweaty, and pulls up Hifumi’s box to message him back.

 **lilmacsgloves:** How about Yuusuke Urameshi/Kazuma Kuwabara?


End file.
